Tanji Itsuo
Source Apperance Tanji is tall but by no means lanky “Oi I ll cut in here” “Huh? You cant do that you're my character.” “Bro give me the damn keyboard, thank you” Now as my creator Corey was going to say I have a body that looks as if it were carved from the side of a mountain and cut enough to embarrass olympic gods. I always wear my red head band I never take it off I simply wash it while I wash my hair. I prefers the spiky/messy look when it comes to my hair (chicks dig spiky hair.). My ice cold blue eyes are more brilliant than sapphires. I can be described as handsome, no dashing, all right godly so I think I'll end my description of myself here dont want to brag to much now. Behvior/Personality Tanji is a softy and couldn't stand to hurt anything except when that something has done harm to another. This is where he is a hypocrite he means to rid the world of violence in any shape or form by using violence. He has even beat animals harming another animal not understanding the way things work if Tanji is around a lion better not chase that antilope. Despite this though he always seems to have his intentions on the good side of the spectrum loyal until the end he simply needs someone to teach him how the world works because he simply doesnt understand it. Despite them he isn't very dumb just blinded, he can function mentally just as well as you or I but simply can't comprehend any reason for violence and doesn't tolerate it. He has a self destructive nature meaning he will kill himself if that what it takes to prove a point. He is the type to argue until he has won or he cant speak so proving things to him are difficult to say the least. This is due to his upbringing he has always thought the world needed to repay him by what happened by shutting up and letting him control things now. He is also vain, cocky, arrogant, childish and has a lot to learn and he believes he naturally keeps away from people not the other way around. Roleplay Allignment True Neutral A neutral character does what seems to be a good idea. He or she doesn't feel strongly one way or the other when it comes to good vs. evil or law vs. chaos. Most neutral characters exhibit a lack of conviction or bias rather than a commitment to neutrality. Such a character thinks of good as better than evil-after all, he or she would rather live by some happy guy than a serial killer. Still, he/she are not personally committed to upholding good in any abstract or universal way. Some neutral characters, on the other hand, commit themselves philosophically to neutrality. They see good, evil, law, and chaos as prejudices and dangerous extremes. They advocate the middle way of neutrality as the best, most balanced road in the long run. Neutral is the best alignment you can be because it means you act naturally, without prejudice or compulsion. Neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it represents apathy, indifference, and a lack of conviction. A list of Ten Commandments for a true neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall avoid lies. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action aids yourself. 5. You shall honor those who honor you. 6. You shall follow the law unless breaking the law can advance you without harming others. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall aid those who aid you and harm those who harm you. 9. You shall not promote an extreme viewpoint. 10. You shall advance yourself without harming others. 'Occupation/Class' vigilante 'Fighting Style' Muay Thai 'Chi Base' (Optional) Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) Chi Form The Satsui no Hadou (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the'Dark Hadou' (ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Powers/Abilities Heat manipulation. Tanji can raise his body heat for short one minute burst to the point of makking his clothes combust;however, for him its a bad idea he had done it twice and he simply could not take the heat he passed out the first time, the secont time he caught his clothes on fire and begain bunning luckily he was in a park in jumped in a lake. This is due to being one Haizaku's sons long before Haizaku was turned into a machine compleatly. 'Weapon of Choice' ' '''Nuckle knife. Allies/Enemies None. 'Background' Tanji was raised by two drug addicts one , the male, beat him brutally at least four times a week Tanji hated it of course and slowly he began to develope a demon in his head. He told himself he wouldn't allow it he wouldn't allow the man to brutalize him. He tried to fight back many times and was always beat back down and more brutally for trying. Yet he never stopped alway he would fight back he would jump the man when he wasn't looking yet he always managed to get beat back down. One day he was stabbed and slashed with a empty broken beer bottle and left bleeding in the corner. He was only five and he felt his life ebbing away with every drop and so he took his rags he called clothes off and close any large wounds. He stayed in that corner for a week and suddenly a small child was brought it. He had dark silver eyes and black hair he was small and tiny. Tanji was surprised because the man who beat him never touched the child in any form would even feed it. Tanji would at the very least get feed; however, the boy some how always got food and yet Tanji was always missing some of his. As both Tanji and the boy grew older the younger one began going outside more frequently coming back with new clothes, and food. Then Tanji realized the boy was a thief and he had been the moment he was brought there and it boiled his blood. He went to fight the boy but was beat and kicked out by the man. He never returned until he was around 19, he came back and beat the man to death for his brutality. Tanji learned he wasn't the two addicts son he was handed in when he was small just like the other by some man with black hair and red eyes. The lady said she couldn't remember his name except that it started with the letter H every since then Tanji has wanted to find that man and kill him for leaving him with the two druggies. That has been the driving force that has kept him alive. PeakHuman System Peak human Strength 100% muscle usage 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED By' '~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun'''